2552
2552 was the penultimate year in the Human-Covenant War, during which humanity nearly suffered total annihilation from the Covenant. The tide turned with the discovery of the Forerunners and their technology, and the brief alliance with the Sangheili that followed. The UNSC won the Great War, and genocide from the Covenant and the Flood infestation found on the Halo Array was averted. In the end, the Covenant was left in disarray and entropy leaving the client species to infighting. *'May 9, 2552': TRI International begins Project Talisman, the research and development of a Forerunner artifact dubbed the Cauldron which was recovered from the depths of the Exile Ocean on Minister. *'July 17, 2552': the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV begins. *'July 18, 2552': the UNSC gain a decisive victory over the Covenant at Sigma Octanus IV. *'July 24, 2552': the Covenant invade Reach with a small task force, and WINTER CONTINGENCY is initiated. *'August 2552': the Battle of Tribute occurs, and the planet is glassed by the Covenant. *'August 13, 2552': 60% of the UNSC fleet is recalled to Reach and expected to arrive in the next 48 hours. *'August 18, 2552': the Covenant lay siege on New Alexandria, Reach while UNSC forces evacuate civilians. *'August 30, 2552': :*an unidentified Covenant warship shoots down the UNSC Minotaur and the wreckage crashes to Quezon, Reach. Zelena Sarth survives the crash by ejecting in escape pods during the free fall. :*Zelena Sarth regroups with the ground forces and assists them with civilian evacuations. She learns that her mother and father were killed during the initial fight at Quezon. :*the UNSC Pillar of Autumn destroys the unidentified warship, thus proving the strength of an armored Halcyon. :*Fleet Master Zuka 'Zulee earns his reputation for taking out over seventeen Orbital Defense Platforms at Reach. :*during a mission to destroy the nav data on Gamma Station, James-005 is jettisoned into deep space and declared MIA. :*Dr. Donovan Anderson and his family leave Reach behind aboard his civilian craft. Dr. Anderson recovers James-005 adrift in space and unconscious. He brings him along to Damascus III. :*Reach is glassed, survivors take shelter, and the UNSC Pillar of Autumn flees unknowingly to Installation 04. *'September 4, 2552': the Coral Defense Force is able to pressure and cripple the Covenant Fleet of Profound Solitude before it can enter Coral's atmosphere. The colonists are forced to retreat still, but the Covenant are unable to glass most of the planet's surface and end up retreating shortly after the humans vacate the planet. Coral remains habitable in most areas, but subject to severe weather changes and constant heat waves or droughts. *'September 19, 2552': the Battle of Installation 04 begins. UNSC and Covenant forces engage each other over Installation 04. *'September 22, 2552': Installation 04 is destroyed by Spartan-117 along with an entire Covenant armada and the Flood. *'October 2, 2552': the New Colonial Alliance sends fetchers to search Coral's wreckage for valuables. The fetchers discover a Forerunner weapons stash, these tools will be used to develop laser-based weapons. *'October 10, 2552': the Prophet of Truth orders that all Sangheili in the Fleet of Profound Solitude, the Fleet of Tranquil Composure, the Fleet of Inner Knowledge, the Fleet of One Witness, and the Fleet of Prayerful Excellence be replaced with Jiralhanae crew. The Sangheili would be assigned other duties or returned home. In celebration, all imprisoned or criminal Jiralhanae were released, rehabilitated, and pardoned. *'October 20, 2552': the Battle of Earth begins, Thel 'Vadamee is branded a heretic and becomes Arbiter, and New Mombasa is targeted by Regret's fleet while searching for the Ark Portal. *'October 21, 2552': the Seventh Period War is over due to the current Covenant threat on Earth. *'October 23, 2552': Tobias Drew and Peter Driscoll meet on the battlefield while defending London. The marines survive the orbital bombardment of southern London and succeed in capturing Covenant Wraith and holding the line defending the civilians. *'October 30, 2552': seven members of Thel 'Vadam's bloodline are executed, including his wife and youngest Zhar 'Vadam. Kazuma 'Vadam remains hidden and protected by the State of Vadam. *'October 2552': Raven Caine participates in defending Germany against the Covenant. *'October 2552': the Office of Naval Intelligence activates the prototype tier-2 technology to erect a shield dome around Bravo-Six Facility. The facility is protected thanks to their shield and tactics of Rear Admiral Evan Faulkner, but the area outside is devastated and in ruins. *'November 2, 2552': the Battle of Installation 05 begins, but it and High Charity become lost to the Flood. The Great Schism begins. *'November 2, 2552': Corun 'Zamamee remains on Installation 05 to investigate the Warrior Servant ruins where the Prophet of Regret was to have his sermon. Despite the Flood infestation in other regions of the ring, Corun is adamant that these ruins contain the philosophical truth behind the mystery that is the Warrior. *'November 3, 2552': a signal is sent out from Installation 05 to all other active Halo Installations putting the Array on standby mode and ready to fire from the Ark. *'November 3, 2552': Joyous Exultation, a Covenant outpost world, is destroyed when a Huragok detonates a NOVA Bomb. *'November 17, 2552': the Prophet of Truth activates the Ark Portal and heads to the Ark. *'November 21, 2552': the Jiralhanae Fleet of One Witness is stationed in orbit over Sanghelios. The fleet is suppose to "safeguard" Sanghelios in case of outside threats, but the fleet's true purpose is to lay siege over the planet for when the Great Schism begins. The Jiralhanae are authorized to glass the planet when given orders from Truth, but these orders will never come. *'December 11, 2552': the Battle of Installation 00 begins. The Human-Sangheili combined fleet lead an assault on the Ark, and the Arbiter kills Truth. The Flood is defeated when the Master Chief and the Arbiter destroy the Ark. John-117 and Cortana are MIA. *'December 13, 2552': fighting between Sangheili and Jiralhanae spreads throughout the human colonies such as Roost, Forgone, and the Sol System. Forgone is devastated in the civil war, though remains somewhat habitable. The Kig-Yar will populate the ruins and abandoned cities in the months to come. *'December 15, 2552': the Fleet of Resplendent Solace arrives at Roost after three weeks of Slipspace travel. Upon arrival, War Chieftain Noctavus receives messages regarding the recent civil war. Noctavus organizes a rebellion against the Sangheili crew, and the fighting erupts over Roost. *'December 18, 2552': Noctavus massacres the Sangheili and jettisons their bodies into deep space. Rather than glass the planet Roost, Noctavus decides to refine the beliefs of his current crew and attempt to inaugurate the humans into their new Covenant so long as they renounce their current government for his rule. The Pathfinders are established. *'December 23, 2552': Thel 'Vadam returns to Earth using the forward half of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. *'December 26, 2552': the Arbiter regroups with the Fleet of Retribution over Installation 05. The Fleet is glassing the ring's surface to ensure the Flood never escapes. The Fleet sends task forces to search the human colonies for remaining Sangheili presence and inform or assist them. *'December 30, 2552': the Shadow of Intent engages a San'Shyuum Destroyer over Reach. The ship is annihilated and this becomes the Arbiter's last records of San'Shyuum presence besides the Prophet of Exuberance. *'December 31, 2552': Fleet Master Zuka 'Zulee unites the might of the Sangheili Keeps for an assault on the Jiralhanae Fleet of One Witness that lays siege to Sanghelios. Incoming Sangheili cruisers from elsewhere help to ensure the defeat of the Jiralhanae. Category:Timeline